Te espero solo a ti
by AliceHinamori18
Summary: UA. Solo cambia en la forma en la que es conocida Momo. Todo este tiempo, a la que siempre espere y que sigo esperando es a ti, desde que te vi, no he podido olvidarte. Soy mala en los Summary Perdon; Entren esta pasable.
1. Reencuentro inesperado

Bueno esta historia ya la había escrito pero mis primero capítulos estaban mal, asi que tuve que volver a empezarla, aunque, solo serán 3 capítulos, puesto que el 4to en adelante ya los tengo escritos.

Bueno para aquellos que no sabían mi historia es después de la batalla de invierno. Ichigo es capitán des 5to escuadrón y Karin es su teniente. Momo Hinamori, es conocida como Momo Kuchuki, puesto que fue adoptada por Byakuya, aunque ella era una niña, el, la adopto como favor para Yamamoto Genriusay, ella le dice abuelo y a Byakuya le dice Nii-sama. La relación que tiene que Rukia es muy fuerte. Su actitud cambia a como sale en el anime y en el manga, puede ser fría o demostrar ser muy fuerte. Tal vez cambie un poco la actitud de Toushiro, y lo haga un poco más sensible con el tema de Momo.

BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE Kubo Tite, yo solo los uso para el entretenimiento de algunas personas.

La anterior historia la borre, asi que también se borraron los reviews. Asi que muchas gracias a todas/os los que comentaron mi historia e hicieron que cambiar mi forma de escribir enserio se los agradezco mucho. El titulo lo cambiare, puesto que no coincidía con la historia.

"Pensamientos"

_Flashback _

Más narrado que anterior mente.

_Sueños_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Te Espere Solo A Ti<strong>_

**Capitulo 1: Reencuentro inesperado**

Momo iba caminando rumbo al 6to escuadrón, ya que Byakuya el le llamo para que le fuera ayudar con el papeleo, pero en este caso ella decidió ir caminando, en lugar de usar shumpo como siempre lo hacía, ese día estaba precioso, como para desperdiciarlo en usar shumpo para transportarse de una división a otra. Momo iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que tropezó con alguien – Lo siento, no lo vi – Dijo Momo, desde el suelo el suelo y empezando a levantarse.

– No importa – dice Toushiro viendo como era que Momo estaba parada enfrente de él y viéndolo fijamente.

– Quien eres, nunca te había visto por aquí, pero eres un capitán no – Dijo Momo, viendo el haori de capitán que trajea Toushiro – De que escuadrón es – Dijo Momo, poniéndose enfrente de, el.

– Soy Hitsugaya Toushiro, Capital del decimo escuadrón – Dijo Toushiro, demasiado serio para el gusto de Momo – Pero a ti tampoco te he visto, quien eres y a que escuadrón perteneces – Dijo Toushiro, viendo a Momo.

– Soy Kuchuki Momo, hermana adoptiva de Kuchuki Byakuya, y no pertenezco a ningún escuadrón puesto que mi abuelo no me lo permite, pero estoy para servir a los escuadrones que tienen demasiado papeleo, para solicitar mi ayuda solo se necesita ir al primer escuadrón, para solicitar mi ayuda – Dijo Momo todo de una vez que necesito volver a agarrar aire para terminar – Pero si es el caso de que me encuentre en otro escuadrón, puede apartar mis servicios para el día siguiente – Dijo Momo terminando de presentarse y sonriendo.

Toushiro escuchaba todo lo que Momo decía, como era posible que no estuviera en ningún escuadrón y que fuera hermana de Byakuya.

– Perdone Hitsugaya-Taicho pero en este momento tengo que retirarme a ejercer mis servicios, si me disculpa me retiro – Dijo Momo, sonando demasiado, fría – "Porque creo que lo conozco o seme ase demasiado conocido a pesar de apenas haberlo visto hoy" – Pensó Momo e inmediatamente después uso un shumpo. En el transcurso al 6to escuadrón Momo iba pensando en la persona con quien se topo – "Donde he visto antes esos ojos tan llamativos, en especial ese cabello" – Iba pensando Momo en el transcurso hacia el 6to escuadrón.

**6to Escuadrón**

Antes de que Momo llegara, Byakuya se preguntaba en donde estaba Momo si es que ella siempre era puntual en lo hacía, entonces recordó, que a ella no le gustaba usar shumpo en los días soleados o días lindos como era que Momo les decía. Pero antes de empezar a buscarla ella llego.

– Perdone Nii-sama, en el transcurso me tropee con un capitán el cual no conocía y tuve que explicar mi funcionamiento en el Sereitei – Dijo Momo entrando con Byakuya.

– No te preocupes pequeña, es tu deber explicar tu funcionamiento a los capitanes, que no te conocen – Dijo Byakuya, haciéndole señas a Momo para que se sentara cerca de él, para poder hacer el papeleo.

Momo se concentro en hacer el papeleo, hasta que se quedo pensando en lo que le acababa de ocurrir esta tarde cuando venia hacia el 6to escuadrón, con un cierto capitán.

– Nii-sama – Dijo Momo, llamando la atención de Byakuya.

– Que pasa pequeña – Dijo, Byakuya, sin dejar de ver e papeleo.

– Me preguntaba, si yo llegue a tener algún tipo de contacto con Hitsugaya-Taicho, antes del día de hoy – Dijo Momo, de igual forma que Byakuya no levanto la vista del papeleo.

– Que yo sepa no, siempre e mantuvieron aislada, de todo el mundo a excepción de los ya te conocían, pero antes de estar aquí vivías en el 1er escuadrón, de ahí no te permitían salir – Dijo Byakuya, demasiado calmado.

– Ok, gracias, tengo que ir a preguntarle al abuelo – Dijo Momo, levantándose de la silla, pero sintió la mirada de Byakuya en su espada – Nii-sama me retiro, he terminado con mis servicios en este escuadrón – Dijo Momo y Byakuya asistió con la mirada – Entonces me retiro, adiós Nii-sama – Dijo Momo y se retiro del despacho de Byakuya.

Momo iba caminando hacia el 1er escuadrón, de la misma forma en que lo hacía para llegar al 6to escuadrón, y de igual forma se volvió a topar con alguien por ir tan metida en sus pensamientos con respecto a lo que Byakuya le había dicho.

– He Momo que andas haciendo afuera – Dijo Rukia, por lo cual Momo reconoció su voz enseguida.

– Rukia-one-chan – Dijo Momo, levantándose del suelo, para abrazar a Rukia.

– Ola Momo cuanto tiempo – Dijo Rukia, dejando de abrazar a Momo.

– Creo que desde que te fuiste de misión – Dijo Momo, recordando la última vez que vio a Rukia y empezando a caminar.

– A si es cierto, bueno y que andas haciendo afuera – Dijo Rukia, alcanzando a Momo.

– Pues le estaba ayudando a Nii-sama, pero acabe y ahora tengo que ir a ver al abuelo, para preguntarle algo de mí pasado – Dijo Momo, alzando la cabeza para ver el día.

– Y que es lo que le quieres preguntar – Dijo Rukia, algo curiosa, por lo que Momo dijo.

– Que de donde es que se me hace tan conocido Hitsugaya-Taicho – Dijo Momo.

– Apoco lo conoces – Dijo Rukia, deteniéndose, por lo que Momo le dijo.

– No pero, hace rato me lo tope y se me hizo tan conocido – Dijo Momo, deteniéndose al igual que Rukia.

– Bueno Momo te dejo tengo que irme – Dijo Rukia, despidiéndose de Momo.

– Adiós Rukia-one-chan, nos vemos en la noche – Dijo Momo usando un shumpo para llegar con Yamamoto, ya que se había entretenido con Rukia.

* * *

><p>Continuara.<p>

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo reeditado, ya que lo tenía muy, pero muy mal, gracias a las que me hicieron cambiar.

Nos vemos en el próximo intentare subirlo antes de entrar a la escuela. Esta algo corto, pero lo deje como lo tenia la primera ve, posteriormente se iran haciendo mas largos.

Adiós, cuídense y dejen un review.

Atte. Mimi


	2. Descubriendo un poco de pasado

Aquí el 2do capitulo.

Perdón por tardar pero es que como entre a la escuela, se me suprime el tiempo en la PC y no me había podido sentar a escribir tranquilamente hasta el domingo, aparte de horita tengo tarea, pero primero escribo y después la hago.

Gracias a los que me dejaron un review de la historia y Any-chan15 si es la historia del collar, solo modifique algunas cosas y gracias por darle una alerta aunque no sé si es bueno o malo pero bueno gracias. Gracias SkyHikary-Lyon, sayitta-hinamori, Jaden Korr y a Shilii-chan por agregar la historia a Favoritos y Shilii-chan gracias por la alerta, pero igual que arriba no sé si es buena o mala pero gracias.

Bleach No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kubo Tite, yo solo uso sus personajes para entretener a algunas personas.

Si tienen dudas pregunten por un review y contestare en el siguiente capítulo, tal vez tarde un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo, ya que se llevaran mi laptop a reparar y no sé cuando me la van regresar y en mi casa no hay otra computadora, intentare ir a un café cercano a escribirlo hay con el pretexto de tarea.

"Pensamientos"

_Flashback_

Más narrado que anterior mente.

_Sueños_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 2 Descubriendo un poco de pasado<strong>_

Después de que Rukia, dejo Momo ella se fue al 1er escuadrón, ella tenía que preguntarle a Yamamoto, sobre su pasado, tenía que descubrir que era lo que su mente le escondía.

**1er escuadrón **

Momo llego al 1er escuadrón.

– Abuelo he regresado – Dijo Momo, entrando directamente a la oficina de Yamamoto.

– Esta bien – Dijo Yamamoto, centrando en el papeleo.

– Abuelo tengo una pregunta – Dijo Momo, buscando un lugar donde sentarse enfrente de Yamamoto.

– Cual es – Dijo Yamamoto, viendo a Momo.

– Si, durante el tiempo que dure, aquí en la primera división, tuve algún tipo de contacto con Hitsugaya- Taicho – Dijo Momo, viendo hacia la ventana.

– Pues, la verdad que él era un niño que vivía en Rukungai, no creo que hayas tenido algún tipo de contacto – Dijo Yamamoto, pero en ese instante recordó algo – Pero, quizás lo hayas conocido, en tus escapadas a Rukungai – Dijo Yamamoto y en ese instante Momo volteo.

– Pero es imposible que yo haya podido escalar las paredes – Dijo Momo, algo asustada, por lo alto que son las paredes del Sereitei.

– La verdad, es que como ya usabas el shumpo se te facilitaba mas – Dijo Yamamoto, calmando a Momo.

– Aaa, entonces, porque no recuerdo nada de eso – Dijo Momo, ya más calmada, pero aun tenía la duda de donde era que conocía a Toushiro.

–Un día estábamos muy preocupados por que no aparecías, asi que decidimos ir a buscare, pero venias regresando, y en cuanto nos vistes resbalaste por una teja y te golpeaste muy fuerte – Dijo Yamamoto, regresando la vista al papeleo.

– O ya veo entonces gracias abuelo, me retiro a mi lugar si llegan a necesitar de mi me llama – Dijo Momo, parándose de la silla y hiendo se a un escritorio que estaba en la misma habitación, pero cerca de la ventana.

**Mientras tanto en el 10mo escuadrón**

Toushiro había regresado a su escuadrón después de haberse topada, con la pequeña Kuchuki. Era demasiado extraño que Kuchuki-Taicho, haya podido adoptar a otra niña, aparte de Rukia. Estos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de cierto niño prodigio, entonces se dio cuenta de que su teniente no se encontraba en el escuadrón.

– Esa Matsumoto, de seguro, estará en algún bar tomando, maldita nunca cumple con su función de teniente – Dijo, Toushiro con una venita en la sien, ento9nces recordó du encuentro e esta mañana.

_Flashback _

_Toushiro iba caminando rumbo a su escuadrón cuando sintió que alguien se estampo con el por las espaldas._

– _Lo siento, no lo vi – Dijo Momo, desde el suelo el suelo y empezando a levantarse._

– _No importa – dice Toushiro viendo como era que Momo estaba parada enfrente de él y viéndolo fijamente – "Porque se me hace tan conocida" – Pensó Toushiro._

– _Quien eres, nunca te había visto por aquí, pero eres un capitán no – Dijo Momo, viendo el haori de capitán que trajea Toushiro – De que escuadrón es – Dijo Momo, poniéndose enfrente de, el._

– _Soy Hitsugaya Toushiro, Capital del decimo escuadrón – Dijo Toushiro, demasiado serio para el gusto de Momo – Pero a ti tampoco te he visto, quien eres y a que escuadrón perteneces – Dijo Toushiro, viendo a Momo – "Siento que la conozco pero no recuerdo muy bien de donde" – Pensaba Toushiro, mientras Momo hablaba._

– _Soy Kuchuki Momo, hermana adoptiva de Kuchuki Byakuya, y no pertenezco a ningún escuadrón puesto que mi abuelo no me lo permite, pero estoy para servir a los escuadrones que tienen demasiado papeleo, para solicitar mi ayuda solo se necesita ir al primer escuadrón, para solicitar mi ayuda – Dijo Momo todo de una vez que necesito volver a agarrar aire para terminar – Pero si es el caso de que me encuentre en otro escuadrón, puede apartar mis servicios para el día siguiente – Dijo Momo terminando de presentarse y sonriendo._

_Toushiro escuchaba todo lo que Momo decía, como era posible que no estuviera en ningún escuadrón y que fuera hermana de Byakuya._

– _Perdone Hitsugaya-Taicho pero en este momento tengo que retirarme a ejercer mis servicios, si me disculpa me retiro – Dijo Momo, sonando demasiado, fría y después se puso en marcha al 6to escuadrón._

_Fin del flashback _

En lo que Yamamoto y Momo hablaban, Toushiro había tenido tiempo de llegar al primer escuadrón.

Chojiro, estaba sentado en el escritorio, afuera de la oficina del capitán, pero en ese momento alguien entro.

– Hitsugaya-Taicho, que lo trae por el primer escuadrón – Dijo Chojiro, viendo como era que Toushiro entraba.

– Necesito hablar con el capitán-comandante – Dijo Toushiro, llegando al escritorio.

– Claro, adelante – Dijo Chojiro, parándose de su escritorio y abriendo la puerta de la oficina del capitán.

– Gracias – Dijo Toushiro entrando a la oficina del capitán.

– Capitán-comandante – Dijo Toushiro entrando a la oficina del capitán.

– Que lo trae por aquí Hitsugaya-Taicho – Dijo Yamamoto, inventándolo a Toushiro a pasar.

– Venia a ver si me presta a la señorita Kuchuki – Dijo Toushiro, mirando directamente al capitán Yamamoto.

– Lo siento Hitsugaya-Taicho pero hoy ya ayudo a un escuadrón asi que amenos de que ella quiere, puede ir a ayudarlo – Dijo Yamamoto, observando a Momo, que estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos – Además que usted no tiene una teniente – Dijo Yamamoto.

– Si, si la tengo pero, ella se escapo, a no se done, dejándome solo con el papeleo – Dijo Toushiro, intentando saber donde era que podía estar Matsumoto

Momo estaba demasiado concentrada en su encuentro de esta mañana y la plática que tuvo con Rukia, que no se dio cuenta de que Toushiro había entrado, pero entonces sintió la mirada de Yamamoto sobre ella y en cuanto volteo se sonrojo de golpe al ver a Toushiro parado enfrente de su abuelo.

– Momo ven un momento por favor – Dijo Yamamoto, en el momento en que Momo volteo.

Momo se levanto de la silla y fue hacia el escritorio de su abuelo – Que pasa abuelo – Dijo Momo, al momento en que llego al escritorio.

– Momo, me preguntaba Hitsugaya-Taicho si quieres ir a ayudar con el papeleo a su escuadrón – Dijo Yamamoto, volteando a ver la reacción de Momo.

– Creo que está bien todavía es temprano – Dijo Momo, cerrando los ojos.

– Ok entonces Hitsugaya-Taicho, tiene permiso para llevarse a la señorita Momo – Dijo Yamamoto, a lo que Toushiro solo asistió – Entonces, Momo nos vemos mañana puedes retirarte – Dijo Yamamoto y Momo asistió con la cabeza.

– Gracias Abuelo, me retiro – Dijo Momo encaminándose, a la salida junto con Toushiro.

En el camino Momo, iba intentaba recordar algo de su pasado, antes de que se cayera por aquella teja que le había mencionado Yamamoto.

**10mo escuadrón **

– Entre Kuchuki – Dijo Toushiro, invitando a pasar a Momo.

Momo entro como el capitán le había ordenado, pero en cuanto entro observo, que al lado de la silla del capitán, no había una silla donde sentarse – Am, disculpe – Dijo Momo, para que Toushiro – Donde espera que me siente a hacer el papeleo – Dijo Momo sonando, fría.

Entonces Toushiro decidió acercar una silla cerca al escritorio y después el se sentó en la respectiva silla que al capitán le correspondía.

Después de 15 minutos Momo se empezó a aburrir puesto que, siempre que iba un escuadrón su trabajo era ayudar pero en este caso se sentía solo, en los demás escuadrones, platicaba con los tenientes, o algunas veces con los capitanes.

– Disculpe Hitsugaya-Taicho – Dijo Momo, intentando llamar la atención del capitán, y el solo respondió volteando a mirarla.

– Que es lo que pasa Kuchuki – Dijo Toushiro, estirándose un poco en su silla y poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Momo al escuchar cómo le había se disgusto, nunca le había gustado que le llamaran con tanta formalidad, todos los que la conocían la llamaban Momo ya que la podían confundir con Rukia – Hitsugaya-Taicho, no me diga Kuchuki, no me gusta mucho la formalidad, entre las personas, dígame como todo el mundo Momo – Dijo Momo sonriendo después de decir su nombre – Y con respecto a lo otro, me preguntaba dónde está su teniente – Dijo Momo, buscando por todos lados a la teniente del 10mo escuadrón.

– Esa Matsumoto – Dijo Toushiro, y al momento de recordar que no la encontró se le hincho una venita en la sien – Matsumoto, siempre busca a forma de escaparse del trabajo – Dijo Toushiro aun mas enojado que antes – Siempre que se escapa me deja a mi solo con el papeleo y es por eso que he ido a pedir de sus servicios Kuchuki – dijo Toushiro un poco molesto, por la actitud de Matsumoto, aunque en ella ya era normal.

– Por favor Hitsugaya-Taicho - Dijo Momo un poco molesta por la formalidad que tiene con ella – Le sugiero que me diga Momo – Dijo Momo, cerrando los ojos para poder pensar un poco – Y si en caso de que me vuelva decir así, tendré que decirle – Dijo Momo, pero al último se quedo pensando un nombre o apodo para Toushiro – Le diré Shiro-chan – Dijo Momo, sonriendo por lo ultimo dicho y también riendo un poco.

– Como es que le pudo haber ocurrió un nombre así Señorita Momo – Dijo Toushiro enojando, ante el apodo.

– Porque le queda muy bien Shiro-chan – Dijo Momo, riendo un poco más, en ese momento Momo se paro.

Toushiro estaba muy disgustado ante el apodo que Momo le puso, pero en esos mismos instantes, recordó algo de su pasado, una pequeña niña que le llamaba exactamente igual. Pero el recuerdo duro muy poco porque alguien llego.

– Toushiro estás aquí – Dijo Karin al momento de entrar a la habitación.

– Que es que quieres Kurosaki – Dijo Toushiro volviendo al tono frio de siempre.

Al momento en el que Karin llego al escuadrón de Toushiro sintió otro reaitsu desconocido cerca del de Toushiro, así que decidió acelerar un poco el paso.

– Quien es ella – Dijo Karin, al momento en el que entro y vio a Momo parada frente al escritorio y la señalo con el dedo.

Toushiro iba a decir quién era pero Momo se le adelanto – Yo soy Momo Kuchuki, hermana adoptiva de Byakuya Kuchuki – Dijo Momo y en ese momento se empezó a retirar del despacho del capitán de la decima.

– A donde va señorita Momo – Dijo Toushiro, observando que Momo se iba por la puerta

– Yo me retiro, mis servicios ya no son necesarios aquí – Dijo Momo, señalando el papeleo terminado – Con permiso – Dijo Momo, como frase final antes de irse con un rápido shumpo.

Momo iba metida en sus pensamientos, sobre la chica que hace rato conoció, si hacía mucho que no salía como el día hoy, desde lo ocurrido con el ex-capitán de la 5ta, no la dejaban salir, de la mansión, o del 1er escuadrón, después de tanto pensamiento intento recordar que era lo que Rukia iba a hacer durante todo el día, ya era algo tarde Rukia tendría que estar con Byakuya en la mansión, pero cuando se iba a poner rumbo a la mansión se topo con alguien.

– Lo siento – Dijo Momo, levantándose del suelo.

– No te preocupes, pequeña yo fui la despistada – Dijo Matsumoto, en el momento en el Momo se paro – O pero quien eres, nunca te había visto, aunque le das unos aires a la pequeña que siempre está en el primer escuadrón – Dijo Matsumoto, y Momo se sorprendió mucho porque alguien la vio.

– Como es posible que tú me vieras – Dijo Momo un poco asustada.

– Creo que es porque nunca le prestó la atención que debería a las reuniones – Dijo Matsumoto, a lo que Momo solo se le resbalo una gotita – Pero dime porque siempre permaneces atrás de el Capitán-comandante – Dijo Matsumoto, volteando a ver a Momo, que estaba un poco sonrojada, no sabía que había alguien que la viera en una reunión.

– Es porque el Capitán-comandante es mi abuelo – Dijo Momo con toda la naturalidad del mundo y sonriendo.

– Pero eso no es posible o si pequeña – Dijo Matsumoto, pero entonces vio un poco de incomodidad en Momo – Bueno no importa, pero ahora dime a que escuadrón perteneces – Término de decir Matsumoto.

– En realidad, a ninguno siempre, tengo que estar entrenado, o ayudando a algunos escuadrones con los papeleos – Dijo Momo empezando a caminar, viendo que el atardecer estaba cerca – Entonces eres teniente no – Dijo Momo, en Momo de pregunta, volteando a ver a Matsumoto ya que se encontraba unos pasos delante de ella.

Matsumoto se sorprendió al ver los cambios radicales que podía tener la pequeña, era seria y fría al estilo del capitán-comandante, pero también tenía su forma de ser ella misma, y esa forma era demostrando una sonrisa sincera que llegara de corazón, cualquiera que la viera de esa forma se sorprendería, Matsumoto, tenia rato divagando en sus pensamientos que Momo se acerco a ella y movió su mano enfrente de sus ojos.

– Hola, Hola, quien por ahí – Dijo Momo, moviendo su mano enfrente de Matsumoto.

– Lo siento, pequeña – Dijo Matsumoto, pero en ese instante recordó que no sabía el nombre de la pequeña que tenía enfrente – Cual es tu nombre pequeña – Dijo Matsumoto, intentando averiguar su nombre.

– Lo siento, pero yo pregunte primero – Dijo Momo, riendo un poco.

– Yo soy, Matsumoto Rangiku, Teniente del 10mo escuadrón – Dijo Matsumoto a lo que Momo solo movió la cabeza un poco.

– Mi nombre es Momo Kuchuki, hermana adoptiva de Byakuya Kuchuki – Dijo Momo, pero también recordó que acaba de atender al capitán del 10mo escuadrón – Si tu eres la teniente del 10mo escuadrón, porque no estabas – Dijo Momo, mirando seriamente a Matsumoto.

– Eso es porque, porque – Dijo Matsumoto, algo nerviosa.

– No te preocupes Rangiku-san no le diré a nadie – Dijo Momo sonriendo.

– Aaa, pero bueno, que hacías en el escuadrón con mi Taicho – dijo Matsumoto.

– Mi trabajo, es ayudar con el papeleo – Dijo Momo, mirando a las estrellas que empezaban a formarse.

– Entonces mi Taicho, puede ir por ti todos los días y así yo podre escaparme – Dijo Matsumoto, muy emocionada.

– Eso no será posible – Dijo Momo, y Matsumoto, volteo a verla, había sonado fría esta vez mas que en las anteriores – Todos los días entreno y no tengo permitido salir tan seguido por la mi propia seguridad, no conozco nadas más que el Sereitei – Dijo Momo, sonando triste, porque nunca había podido salir, y de cuando pudo salir no recuerda nada, entonces recordó que ya iba tarde para ir a la mansión Kuchuki, de seguro ya estaban preocupados por ella – Lo siento Rangiku-san debo retirarme, nos vemos – Dijo Momo y salió de ahí con un rápido shumpo.

Matsumoto se fue del lugar hacia su habitación, también había tenido un día largo escapándose de su capitán, así que necesitaba una buena siesta.

Momo iba corriendo por los tejados, con rápidos shumpos para poder llegar a la mansión Kuchuki, pero se detuvo un poco para poder observar la luna, espera poder recordar su pasado, no sabía porque pero ella sentía que dejo algo abandonado en el.

**Mansión Kuchuki. **

Después de que Momo se detuviera un tiempo, volvió a emprender su paso – He regresado – Dijo Momo al momento de entrar a la mansión.

– Bienvenida Momo – Dijo Rukia, que venía entrando del patio trasero – Como te fue averiguaste lo que querías – Dijo Rukia, encaminándose hacia el comer, para cenar.

– La verdad es que no – Dijo Momo, siguiendo a Rukia hacia el comedor.

– Bienvenida Momo – Dijo Byakuya, ya sentando.

– Hola Nii-sama – Dijo Momo, sentándose también al igual que Rukia, entonces Momo empezó a pensar en la forma de averiguar de su pasado, y de inmediato pensó en preguntar si ella llevaba consigo algo que tuviera desde niña, pero ella no podía saber eso ya que no podio recordar muy bien, Byakuya y Yamamoto, eran los únicos que la conocían desde esa edad, entonces decidió preguntarle a Byakuya – Nii-sama, acaso tengo algo que llevara conmigo antes de caer de la teja – Dijo Momo, mirando la comida – Dijo Momo.

– Lo único que ese día tenias era un collar de un color muy raro, días después ya no tenias – Dijo Byakuya, con el mismo tono frio de siempre.

A Momo se le prendió un foquito de inmediato – Nii-sama, como era ese collar – Dijo Momo, e instantáneamente después comenzó a comer.

– Creo que tenia la forma de mitad de corazón, es todo lo que recuerdo pequeña – Dijo Byakuya.

– Gracias Nii-sama, me retiro – Dijo Momo, levantándose de la mesa ya que acaba de terminar de cenar – Nos vemos, mañana que descansen – Dijo Momo, hiendo se a su cuarto a buscar el collar que le habían mencionado, ella lo tenia de so estaba segura, pero la pregunta era donde.

* * *

><p>Continuara..<p>

Hasta aquí el cap. 2

Perdón por tardar tuve una semana muy pesada y mi compu no quiere agarrar así que pedí otra prestada. Pero bueno son las 2:30 am y aun no duermo, me despido nos vemos, dudas o comentarios en review.

Hasta luego Mimi o como quieran llamarme esta buen de todas las maneras acepto cualquier apodo : D gracias por leer.


	3. Encontrando el collar

Aquí cap. 3

Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Si tienen dudas pregunten por un review y contestare en el siguiente capítulo, tal vez tarde un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo, ya que a mi laptop no le sirve el teclado batallo mucho para escribir, y tengo que usar la de mi hermano o incluso la de mi padre, pero sé que no hay nada igual como usar mi propia computadora.

También les quiero decir que subiré otra historia sé que me he tardado con esta, pero la inspiración no llega, a partir de aquí tengo hasta el capitulo 6 listo para subir, así que actualizare rápido.

"Pensamientos"

_Flashback_

Más narrado que anterior mente.

_Sueños_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 3 Encontrando el Collar <strong>_

Momo había subido a su cuarto en busca del collar que Byakuya le había mencionado, estaba segura que en algún lado, tenía que estar el dicho collar asi que decidió empezar a buscar por el pequeño peinador que tenía en su cuarto – Donde esta, lo tengo que tener guardo – Dijo Momo, abriendo el 2do callón y ultimo del pequeño peinador, en este mismo, revolvió todo intentando encontrar el collar – Si no está en estos cajones, tiene que estar en el algún cajón del buro que esta enseguida de mi cama – Dijo Momo, mientras se ponía a pensar, en que parte exactamente y también se recargaba enzima del peinador – Ya sé donde tiene que estar – Dijo Momo, mientras se levantaba y se iba a buscar dentro del armario.

Dentro del armario Momo saco, una pequeña caja blanca, con un listón azul - De seguro aquí fue donde lo guarde – Dijo Momo, y al momento de abrir la caja Momo se sorprendió era verdad todavía tenía el collar, pero la razón era el porqué lo había guardado, de seguro tenia años que ni abría esa caja – Porque está en esta caja – Dijo Momo, mientras cerraba el armario y se sentaba en su cama a observar el collar, en eso momento alguien toco la puerta – Adelante – Dijo Momo.

– Hola Momo – Dijo Rukia, al momento de entrar al cuarto, y entonces vio que Momo estaba sacando el collar de la caja – Ese es el collar del que Nii-sama hablaba – Dijo Rukia y se sento enseguida de Momo en la cama y entonces Momo le paso el collar para que lo viera – Es muy bonito, quien te lo dio – Dijo Rukia, cuando tenía el collar entre sus manos.

Momo se había recostado en la cama – La verdad es que no lo recuerdo – Dijo momo un poco triste, si lo de la teje no le hubiera pasado, no estaría teniendo este dilema.

– Que mal, tal vez ya con el collar puedas recordar un poco de tu pasado – Dijo Rukia, mientras se acostaba al lado de Momo – "Que tal si el collar se lo dio Hitsugaya-Taicho" – Pensaba Rukia, mientras miraba el techo de la cama de Momo – Oye Momo – Dijo Rukia, llamando la atención de Momo y cuando la volteo a ver siguió hablando – Que tal si la relación que tienen el collar y Hitsugaya-Taicho, es la misma – Dijo Rukia, y en ese instante Momo volteo a verla sorprendida.

Momo se había recostado, en la cama estaba cansada, le dolían los pies hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba tanto, entre sus pensamientos estaba la pregunta del collar y después escucho la voz de Rukia llamarme, así que volteo, pero la pregunta de Rukia la sorprendió demasiado. Será cierto que entre Hitsugaya-Taicho y el collar hay una conexión – La verdad no sé, necesito recordar – Dijo Momo y en ese momento se paró de la cama – Que tal si yo fui quien regalo la otra mitad de corazón - Dijo Momo, mientras camina enfrente de la cama – Aparte en el corazón dice Para Siempre, y hay muchos significados para eso – Dijo Momo, Rukia también se paro enfrente de la cama.

Momo pensaba en todos los significados que pueda tener lo que está escrito en el collar. Rukia nada mas miraba a Momo que le daba vueltas al asunto, entonces se dio cuenta de que entre los tantos significados que pudiera tener nada mas uno le quedaría perfecto – Que tal si la otra mitad dice amigos – Dijo Rukia, mientras le daba el collar a Momo.

Momo al escuchar lo que Rukia creía que iba en el collar, se detuvo y en ese momento Rukia le dio el collar – Tienes razón, eso es lo que más se le acerca – Dijo Momo, mientras volteaba a Rukia y la empujaba suavemente fuera del cuarto.

– Pero que haces Momo – Dijo Rukia, intentando zafarse del agarre de Momo.

– Es hora de dormir, tengo sueño – Dijo Momo, para dar los últimos esfuerzos para sacar a Rukia de su cuarto.

Rukia intentaba agarrarse de algo para que Momo no la sacara de cuarto, cuando Momo llego a la puerta, Rukia se sostuvo del remarco de la puerta – Porque Momo todavía es muy temprano – Dijo Rukia, que estaba saliendo del cuarto de Momo.

Momo simplemente le sonrió y Rukia entendió el mensaje algo le había pasado y tenía que averiguarlo – Bueno me voy pero mañana me platicas todo lo hiciste hoy – Dijo Rukia, y Momo solo se sonrojo, por haber recordado lo de esa tarde.

– Esta bien – dijo Momo, cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

Momo había encontrado el collar, lo único que le faltaba era descubrir el poseedor de la otra mitad, a decir verdad no recordaba nada, tal vez dormir le ayudaría a recordar, siempre que tenía dudas del pasado se echaba una pequeña siesta, aunque a veces por no atender rápido, tenía que entrenar más duro.

_Sueño_

_Se ve un pequeño niño de cabellos, blancos sentado en el porche de una vieja casa. El niño estaba sentado, mirando hacia el horizonte, le encantaba el atardecer, era algo que siempre le gustaba ver._

_El niño estaba concentrado en el atardecer, que no se dio cuenta que se acercaba una niña de ojos castaños, de un momento a otro, sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos._

– _Adivina quién soy – Dijo la persona que le tapaba los ojos._

_El niño se molesto y se sorprendió, nunca antes nadie le había tapado los ojos, bueno en realidad nadie se acercaba a él, por miedo – No sé quién eres, porque no te conozco – Dijo el niño de cabellos blancos._

– _Ooohhh, eso es verdad – Dijo la niña que le tapaba los ojos, y de un momento a otro, sentía que ya nadie le tapaba los ojos, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos chocolates – Soy Momo – Dijo la niña que de nombre tenia Momo – Cual es tu nombre – Pregunto Momo, para después sentarse, al lado del niño._

– _Hitsugaya Toushiro – Dijo el pequeño después de un rato, Momo voltio y sonrió._

_Momo y Toushiro, se la pasaron un rato callados, pero Momo aun tenía dudas – Porque estás aquí solo – Dijo Momo, sin dejar de ver el atardecer._

– _Nadie se acerca a mí, por mi cabello y mis ojos – Dijo Toushiro, y de igual forma no dejaba de ver el atardecer._

– _Eso es muy cruel, tus ojos son muy lindos, Shiro-chan – Dijo Momo – Además yo no creo que des miedo – Termino por decir la castaña._

– _Como me has dicho – Dijo Toushiro, pero estaba sorprendido porque, la niña ya le había puesto un apodo a tan poco tiempo de conocerse y al mismo tiempo se le inflaba una venita en la sien._

– _Es un apodo que se me ocurrió por tu cabello, además va con tu nombre – Dijo Momo, ella se había volteado a ver el niño, pero entonces regreso su vista al cielo ya era de noche de seguro la andaban buscando por todos lados, Momo se quedo con eso en la mente e instantes después su mente hizo click la estaban buscando – Lo siento Shiro-chan, tengo que retirarme, el abuelo me espera – Dijo momo y empezó a correr, hacia el lado por el cual había llegado – Nos vemos Shiro-chan – Termino por decir Momo, antes de desaparecer._

_Fin de sueño._

Momo se levanto, era regular que se levantara temprano, y ahora después del descanso que había tenido, soñó con el día en el que conocía a Hitsugaya Toushiro, era algo sorprendente, lo conocía de pequeña, pero por lo que le había dicho su abuelo ella no lograba recordar nada, por un accidente; bueno entones acaba de saber de donde obtuvo el collar pero no sabía quién se lo había dado, tal vez lo que le dijo Rukia de verdad tenía relación y él le había dado el collar.

Después de estar pensando por mucho rato, Momo decidió empezar su rutina, de todos modos, no había mucho trabajo, pero aun así tenia que entrenar con varios capitanes, su abuelo se había dicho que tenía el poder necesario para ser capitán, pero ella rechazo el puesto, ya que se sentía mas cómoda estando cerca de él y Nii-sama; entre tantos pensamientos Momo no se dio cuenta de que Byakuya iba pasando por enfrente y se topo con él, pero no se estampo – Nii-sama, he encontrado el collar que me mencionaste, mira – Dijo momo, y Byakuya, solo miro un poco y asistió; para Momo era normal la seriedad que el tenia; pero de todos modos, las cuidaba a ambas.

Momo se alisto, como cualquier otro y partió directo hacia el 1er escuadrón, tenía que reportarse con su abuelo y hacer la revisión de entrenamientos en todos los escuadrones y después entrenaría con Soi-Fong-Taicho, entrenar con ella era cansado, pero tendría mas resistencia si se unía al 2do escuadrón que a cualquier otro, en realidad ese el único escuadrón que le interesaba y el 5to también, pero al parecer la joven que fue ayer con Hitsugaya-Taicho, ella quería saber que se sentía estar en presencia del shinigami sustito, Kurosaki Ichigo; ahora que si Momo no recordaba mal así había llamado Hitsugaya-Taicho a la joven, bueno de eso le preguntaría mas tarde a su abuelo, primero tenía que llegar con el.

**1er Escuadrón **

Momo uso un rápido shumpo para llegar al 1er escuadrón; al llegar se fue directo a la sala del capitán, algunos subordinados que la veía la saludaban, ella correspondía y sonreía a la vez, incluso había casos, en la que algunos shinigami se le confesaban, pero los rechazaba aunque no de una manera cruel; simplemente, les decía que no podía corresponder, aunque muchos jamás se rendían. Cuando llego a la sala del capitán, su abuelo ya estaba en el lugar – Buenos días – Dijo Momo, entrando a la oficina, y pasando por enfrente del escritorio de su abuelo, el solo respondió asistiendo la cabeza y Momo se retiro hacia el lugar que le tocaba.

Después de que Momo revisara, variares veces unos papeles le pidió a su abuelo, que si podía ir a visitar a Rukia, el le dio es permiso: aparte también tenía que entrenar con Soi-Fong-Taicho, el shumpo que ella usaba era rápido, había entrenado desde que llego al Sereitei, siempre le encantaba estar ahí, le encantaba pasear y todo.

**13vo Escuadrón **

Momo llego al 13voo escuadrón, estaba buscando a Rukia cuando la vio entrenando a lo lejos – Rukia-chan – Grito Momo lo que llamo la atención de Rukia; Momo se fue a su lado de Rukia.

– Que haces aquí Momo – dijo Rukia, dejando de entrenar.

– Veía a platicarte, que ya sé donde es que conozco a Hitsugaya-Taicho – Dijo Momo, empezando a caminar, para buscar un árbol con sombra.

Rukia no entendía, porque Momo se veía tan regular con lo que decía, Rukia conocía a Momo, ella era de las que se emocionaba fácil, en cierta forma solo decía lo que sentía – Y de donde es Momo – dijo Rukia ya al final cuando encontraron el árbol y se sentaron. Momo le platico todo lo que había soñado a Rukia, la mencionada solo sé que pensativa un rato – entonces fue de Rukongai, en verdad no me sorprende, de seguro era lo más obvio – Dijo Rukia, pero en ese momento volteo a ver a Momo y ella tenía los ojos cristalinos – Momo no llores, es bueno que hayas recordado eso, no te pongas triste si – Termino de decir la pelinegra, ya que jamás le gusto ver a Momo triste.

Momo se sintió un poco por lo que Rukia le había dicho, en verdad tenía razón, ella debía de haberlo conocido de Rukongai – Esta bien, pero aun queda una interrogante – Menciono, Momo, después de calmarse un poco.

Cuando Momo estaba por decir que era lo que faltaba, se escucho otro grito – Rukia – Eso era lo que se había escuchado, al voltear, lo único que se alcanzaba a divisar era una cabellera naranja, Rukia lo identifico de inmediato – Rukia – Volvió a repetir la voz; Momo jamás la había escuchado.

– Ru... – Se escuchaba que la voz iba a decir cuando, fue recibido por un golpe de la pelinegra.

– Idiota, no puedes andar gritando por ahí – Dijo Rukia, que acababa de golpear al peli naranja.

– Que acaso no puedo venir – Dijo el peli naranja.

Momo estaba viendo la pelea que se llevaba a cabo, entre ambos parecían que se conocían de mucho tiempo, en esos instante Ukitake llego – Pequeña qué bueno que estas por aquí – dijo Ukitake, sentándose al lado de Momo, observando a Rukia e Ichigo.

– Buenos días Ukitake-Taicho, usted sabe quién es el chico del cabello naranja – Menciono Momo, volteando a ver a Ukitake.

– Claro, es el Capitán de la 5ta división, el shinigami sustituto – Dijo Ukitake.

Momo jamás lo había visto de cerca, simplemente le conocía por el nombre, según Byakuya, el era un irresponsable – Entonces el es Kurosaki Ichigo – Dijo Momo, y entonces se soltó riendo, recordando todo lo que Rukia le había dicho, desde la llegada de él a la sociedad de almas.

Rukia e Ichigo, seguían con su pelea cuando escucharon una risa, Rukia volteo y se encontró con Momo, riendo, tenía mucho que no veía riendo, ella sabía que no podía tener, esa sonrisa a menos de que le contara las historias que ha vivido con Ichigo.  
>Ichigo voltio a ver que era aquella pequeña risa que se escuchaba; al voltear se encontró con una castaña, al parecer reía, se veía demasiado inocente, y enseguida de ella estaba Ukitake.<p>

– Rukia quien es la joven enseguida de Ukitake – Dijo Ichigo, dándose cuenta de que Rukia caminaba hacia ella.

– Momo estas bien – Dijo Rukia, cuando llego al lado de Momo.

– Si estoy bien, solo que me parecía gracioso el ver como peleaban, justo como en tus historias – Dijo Momo, y se fue con Ukitake – Esta usted bien Ukitake-Taicho – le pregunto Momo a Ukitake, el solo respondía con una sonrisa.

Ichigo observaba la escena atónito, Rukia le había platicado sus aventuras a ella, pero a todo esto quien era ella; se parecía demasiado a la joven que siempre esta detrás del capitán comandante; Ichigo se acerco a donde estaba Rukia y Momo – Rukia quien es ella – Dijo Ichigo, cuando llego a donde estaban.

– Ella es Momo Kuchuki y vive conmigo – Dijo Rukia, mostrando a Momo que estaba hablando con Ukitake.

Ichigo estaba de mas sorprendido, eso era verdad, vive con ella y tienen su apellido, jamás imagino que Byakuya pudiera tener a otra Kuchuki – entonces como… - iba a decir Ichigo peo en eso momento recordó que su padre lo esperaba en casa – Rukia me tengo que ir nos vemos – Termino por decir Ichigo antes de marcharse.

Rukia no prestaba mucha atención, prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, le importa más saber que era lo que hacía a Momo tan feliz, pero en eso escuchó que Ichigo se iba y para cuando volteo el ya se había ido, esto la deprimió un poco, desde que se vino a vivir a la sociedad de almas con Karin, casi no se veían y mucho menos hablaban.

Momo había estaba platicando con Ukitake acerca del estado de ambos, en cierta forma era un estado delicado, pero no tanto como el de Ukitake, pero entonces escucho que Ichigo se iba, y volteo a ver Rukia, se notaba que ambos sentían algo, pero no sabían cómo interpretarlo, ambos podían ser un poco lentos en ese tema. Momo noto la cara de Rukia cuando Ichigo se fue, después de que Ichigo se fuera se quedaron platicando con Ukitake, Momo le dijo todo acerca de Toushiro, Ukitake, era como un padre para Momo siempre que necesitaba ayuda, iba con él, incluso habían platican mucho en el 4to escuadrón.

– Entonces necesitas saber si él tiene ese collar, verdad Momo-chan – Dijo Ukitake, cuando le terminaron de todo acerca del tema, Momo asistió – Si quieres, yo podría peguntarle, acerca de eso – Menciona Ukitake, cuando lo dice Momo y Rukia se sorprenden demasiado, no creían que sería tan fácil; Rukia ya había pensado un plan para cuando tuvieran que buscar el collar.

– Usted haría eso por mi Ukitake-san – Dijo Momo, muy emocionada.

– Claro que si Momo-chan solo una cosa, como es ese collar que me mencionaste – Dijo Ukitake, y rato después Momo le mostro el collar a Ukitake – Oh, es muy bonito, de donde lo sacaste – Termino por decir Ukitake, antes de regresarle el collar a Momo.

– La verdad, no recuerdo mucho esto es todo lo que he podido recordar, hasta ahora – Dijo Momo, y después dio un suspiro – aparte, no es seguro que él tenga la otra parte, tal vez si pudiera regresar a ese momento, tal solo ver lo que ver, escuchar el ultimo llamado, tan solo regresar – Termino por decir Momo, mientras lo decía su mirada se iba perdiendo en algún punto del cielo, y en esos instantes un recuerdo llego.

_Flashback  
>Estaba el pequeño niño de cabellos blancos, sentado en el porche, entonces él vio un pequeño colguije- Que es esto – Dijo el niño, viendo el collar.<em>

– _Es un regalo – Se escucho la voz detrás de él._

_El niño sujeto el collar – Entonces es mío – Pregunto el niño, jamás nadie le había regalo nada, y mejor decidió voltear y vio a la castaña, ella sonreía mucho y ella respondió a la pregunta asistiendo y extendió la mano hacia el niño._

– _Préstamelo, te lo voy a poner – Dijo la castaña, y el niño de ojos turquesa le entrego el collar, ella procedió a ponérselo; el collar consistía en un corazón partido a la mitad, el collar el niño era color dorado, con una transcripción en letras negras que decía "Amigos". _

_El niño no se había fijado en que el collar solo era la mitas, pero volteo a ver a la niña y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía uno igual – Tu también tienes uno, porque – Dijo el niño, y la castaña, volteo a ver su cuello; en el cuello estaba el mismo collar que el de él, solo que en color turquesa, con la transcripción en blanco y decía "Mejores"._

– _Eso es porque si juntan ambos – Dijo la niña y se acerco al niño para poder juntar los collares, el se sonrojo así que se volteo hacia otro lado, la niña solo rio y continuo – Dice "Mejores Amigos", ves – Termino de decir la niña y el niño de ojos turquesa regreso la vista a la unión del collar, le gusto mucho lo que vio, pero rato después sintió que la niña se alejaba._

– _A dónde vas – Dijo el niño de cabellos blancos._

– _Me tengo que ir, esta anocheciendo, vendré mañana nos vemos – Dijo la castaña antes de salir corriendo hacia el horizonte._

_Momo veía todo esto desde cielo, su deseo de volver se cumplió, pero empezó a sentir que alguien la llama._

_Fin del flashback_

Rukia, se dio cuenta de que Momo miraba el cielo demasiado, se empezó a preocupar, asi que le hablaba – Momo, Momo – Decía Rukia, Momo tenia más de 10 minutos que no contestaba, pero en una de esas si contesto.

– Perdón, es que recordé, que él si es a quien yo le regale el otro pedazo – Menciono, Momo una vez que regreso de su transe.

Rukia estaba perpleja, en los 10 minutos que ella duro hablándole recordó todo eso – Esta bien Momo, entonces Ukitake-Taicho si no hace ese favor – Menciono la pelinegra, captando la atención del capitán.

El solo asistió con una sonrisa y embarco su marcha al 10 escuadrón.

Cuando Ukitake se fue, Rukia ya estaba planeando algo, porque había la posibilidad de que no lo trajera con él.

**10mo Escuadrón**

Ukitake, decidió caminar hacia el 10mo escuadrón, aunque se sintiera bien, prefería disfrutar del día.

Cuando Ukitake llego se encontró a Toushiro sentado en su escritorio muy concentrado en el papeleo – Toushiro-kun tienes un momento – Dijo Ukitake, sentándose en la silla frente a él.

Toushiro solo lo miro y asistió – Que es lo que necesita Ukitake-Taicho – Dijo, Toushiro, levantando un poco la vista y después regresando.

– Quería preguntarte acerca de un collar, tiene forma de mitad de corazón y es de color dorado, no sabes algo al respecto – Dijo Ukitake, ocultando sus intenciones.

Toushiro se quedo sorprendido Ukitake sabia, del collar que el tenia, como era posible, es día que ella se lo dio, no había nadie mas solo ellos dos, ella era la única que sabia tales características – Claro lo tengo aquí – Dijo Toushiro, sacando el collar mencionado de un cajón, que estaba cerrado con llave.

– A pero si este es el collar, mañana lo podrías llevar a mi escuadrón para observarlo mejor, es que en estos momentos no me siento muy bien – Dijo Ukitake, e inmediatamente empezó a toser.

– Ukitake-Taicho se encuentra bien – Dijo Toushiro, levantándose un poco de la silla.

– Claro, pero es mejor que me vaya a mi escuadrón, te espero por haya mañana – Menciono por ultimo Ukitake.

Toushiro asiente y ve a Ukitake salir de su oficina.

* * *

><p>Hasta el cap. 3<p>

Sé que tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero la escuela no me deja tiempo, cada mes es época de examen, así que tengo que estarle echando ganas, pero bueno, nos vemos el 3to lo subiré en esta semana ya lo tengo listo, solo falta hacerle unas correcciones.

P.D Visiten mi otra historia aun no la subo, pero estará lista pronto.

Adiós y cuídense

Atte. Mimí


	4. Descubriendo la otra mitad

Hola

Lamento no poder haber podido actualizar antes, tuve problemas.

Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen es todo de Tite Kubo y solo lo uso para el entretenimiento de las personas.

Todo irá más narrado

(Entre paréntesis voy a poner el plan de Rukia asi que por favor no se enojen y no se vallan a confundir)

"Pensamientos"

_Sueños_

* * *

><p><strong>Te quiero solo a ti<strong>

**CAP. 4 Descubriendo la otra mitad**

Ukitake había salido de la oficina de Toushiro rumbo a su escuadrón a decirle a Momo que el si tenía el collar pero, cuando llego a su escuadrón se dio cuenta de que no había ni rastro de Rukia ni de Momo.

(Plan de Rukia: El plan de Rukia era hacer que Momo ayudara a Toushiro con el papeleo en lo que ella buscaba en la habitación de Hitsugaya-Taicho, claro que solo buscaría en los lugares que podría estar, porque si no dejaría un desastre)

Momo iba con un poco de miedo, ella le iba a ayudar a Hitsugaya-Taicho sin que él fuera a solicitar su ayuda – y si él se da cuenta que todo esto es un engaño decía en susurro – se iba mordiendo una uña del dedo gordo de la mano.

Rukia iba que volaba hacia el 10mo escuadrón en busca de alguna respuesta de si Hitsugaya-Taicho tenía o no tenía el collar, tenía que meterse en su cuarto y buscar el collar en todas las partes posible sin hacer desorden.

Toushiro estaba sentado en su escritorio pensando en él porque había preguntado Ukitake-Taicho sobre el collar que, le habían regalo la primera niña que se acerco a él sin miedo, pero el collar no estaba en su habitación, ― Porque sabe Ukitake-Taicho sobre este collar – Sacando el collar que esta escondió en el cajón, levanto la cabeza hacia el techo.

TOC-TOC

Ella espero a que el respondiera con un leve pase, ella entro y él se le quedo viendo con cara de cómo, cuándo donde y porque –Am, esto disculpe Hitsugaya-Taicho – no recordaba ver que el tenia el collar entre sus manos hiso que los ojos se le pusieran cristalinos al saber que el todavía lo tenía – Asi venía a ayudarle un rato con el papeleo ¿puedo? – Dijo Momo limpiando tantito los ojos.

Toushiro no sabía el porqué estaba ella aquí, se supone que él tenía que ir a pedir permiso para ella lo ayudara en el papeleo, tenía cara que pone siempre – Claro adelante señorita Momo– después de esto regreso al papeleo y antes guardo el collar en el cajón.

Momo estaba que no se lo creía, el tenia el collar, asi que acerco una silla hacia el escritorio y se dispuso a hacer el papeleo, hasta que recordó que Rukia estaba en la habitación del capitán, puso los ojos en blanco si el tenia el collar puesto entonces Rukia no tenía que hacer en su habitación.

Rukia había buscado por todos los lados posibles el collar, no había rastro de y ya se había cansado de buscar solo le quedaba por buscar en el closet y pensó "Como le estará hiendo a Momo, lo habrá logrado engañar" y asi fue como abrió el closet y este estaba vacío nada de ropa nada solo una piyama, asi salió Rukia iba pensando en porque ya no tenía ese collar quizá lo había tirado por error o se le había perdió y asi fue como un poco cansada por Momo, tenían que irse a casa o Byakuya las regañaría por llegar tarde asi que entro gritando – Momo es hora de irnos estas aquí – fingiendo que no sabía que estaba ahí entro y miro a Momo sentada – Momo aquí estas, bueno vámonos es hora de irnos o nos regañaran – salieron las 2 disparadas del lugar Momo apenas alcanzo a decir Adiós y hasta otro día.

Momo y Rukia ya habían llegado a la mansión Kuchuki, a tiempo si no Byakuya las regañaría por llegar tarde, entraron y cenaron, después se iban a ver en el cuarto de Momo para hablar del collar.

Momo se había recostado un rato en lo que llegaba Rukia, abrazo su collar e intento recordar cómo eran los días en los que iba a jugar con él, recordó que a el no le gustaba mucho moverse asi que solo veían el cielo y se aventaban semillas de sandia en la cara, bueno el se las aventaba.

En eso llego Rukia –Momo estas despierta– dijo Rukia, moviendo un poco a Momo, ella solo asistió con la cabeza y se sentó en su cama.

– Momo no encontré el collar que le diste a Hitsugaya-Taicho por ningún lado en su habitación – dijo Rukia, pero pensaba ir lo a buscar a su escritorio hasta que Momo hablo.

– El lo tiene en el escritorio de su oficina en un cajón bajo llave– dijo Momo medio dormida.

– Aaa y yo que pensé que se le había perdió, pero qué bueno que lo tiene cerca– dijo Rukia.

– A mí también me parece bien – Dijo Momo mas dormida que antes.

Rukia entendió que para Momo siempre era difícil tener que entrenar y ser mas fuerte todos los días asi que le dijo que descanse y se fue a su habitación a descansar ella también.

Mientras tanto en Toushiro ya había acabado el papeleo y se fue a su habitación a descansar, cuando entro (RUKIA HABIA DEJADO TODO ACOMODADO) Se alisto para dormir y ceno algo.

_Sueño _

_Se ve un pequeño niño de cabellos, blancos sentado en el porche de una vieja casa. El niño estaba sentado, mirando hacia el horizonte, le encantaba el atardecer, era algo que siempre le gustaba ver._

_El niño estaba concentrado en el atardecer, que no se dio cuenta que se acercaba una niña de ojos castaños, de un momento a otro, sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos._

– _Adivina quién soy – Dijo la persona que le tapaba los ojos._

_El niño se molesto y se sorprendió, nunca antes nadie le había tapado los ojos, bueno en realidad nadie se acercaba a él, por miedo – No sé quién eres, porque no te conozco – Dijo el niño de cabellos blancos._

– _Ooohhh, eso es verdad – Dijo la niña que le tapaba los ojos, y de un momento a otro, sentía que ya nadie le tapaba los ojos, pero cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos chocolates – Soy Momo – Dijo la niña que de nombre tenia Momo – Cual es tu nombre – Pregunto Momo, para después sentarse, al lado del niño._

– _Hitsugaya Toushiro – Dijo el pequeño después de un rato, Momo voltio y sonrió._

_Momo y Toushiro, se la pasaron un rato callados, pero Momo aun tenía dudas – Porque estás aquí solo – Dijo Momo, sin dejar de ver el atardecer._

– _Nadie se acerca a mí, por mi cabello y mis ojos – Dijo Toushiro, y de igual forma no dejaba de ver el atardecer._

– _Eso es muy cruel, tus ojos son muy lindos, Shiro-chan – Dijo Momo – Además yo no creo que des miedo – Termino por decir la castaña._

– _Como me has dicho – Dijo Toushiro, pero estaba sorprendido porque, la niña ya le había puesto un apodo a tan poco tiempo de conocerse y al mismo tiempo se le inflaba una venita en la sien._

– _Es un apodo que se me ocurrió por tu cabello, además va con tu nombre – Dijo Momo, a se había volteado a ver el niño, pero entonces regreso su vista al cielo ya era de noche de seguro la andaban buscando por todos lados, Momo se quedo con eso en la mente e instantes después su mente hizo click la estaban buscando – Lo siento Shiro-chan, tengo que retirarme, el abuelo me espera – Dijo momo y empezó a correr, hacia el lado por el cual había llegado – Nos vemos Shiro-chan – Termino por decir Momo, antes de desaparecer._

_Fin del sueño_

Toushiro despertó, otra vez había soñado con el día que la conoció, el pensó "Porque después de que me diste el collar nunca volviste a aparecer", pensó Toushiro empezando a alistarse para ir a su escuadrón.

Momo se levanto del mismo sueño que Toushiro había tenido, pero solo dijo – Quisiera que nunca hubiera perdido la memoria–Dicho esto ella se fue a alistar para empezar su día como siempre.

Toushiro ya había llegado a su escuadrón cuando llego se encontró a Matsumoto tirada en el suelo, junto con Hisagui y Kira, los últimos mencionados salieron volando del escuadrón en cuanto Toushiro dio su grito.

– Taicho no grite tan temprano– Dijo Matsumoto, tirada, cuando Matsumoto se paro y se sentó en el sillón.

–Matsumoto–Dijo con un pequeño tic en la ceja –Quiero que limpies todo rastro de sake que pueda haber en mi oficina–Dijo Toushiro con el ceño aun mas fruncido, Toushiro después de ir a su escuadrón debía de ir al 13vo escuadrón como le había dicho a Ukitake-Taicho que lo haría.

**En el 13vo escuadrón.**

Estaban Ukitake-Taicho, Rukia y Momo, todos se sorprendieron en especial Momo, porque tenía su collar afuera pero ella olvido, en cuanto a Rukia solo puso los ojos enormes como plato mientras Momo no pensaba en encontrárselo tan temprano después de soñar con él, asi que solo se limito a seguir tomando té.

Toushiro no espero que las hermanas Kuchuki estuvieran con Ukitake-Taicho, pero recordó que ese era el escuadrón de Rukia, asi que no le tomo en cuenta.

Rukia ya le había dicho a Ukitake-Taicho que ellas ya sabían que el si tenía el collar, pero él les dijo que Toushiro iba a ir a enseñárselo, Momo no tuvo casi tiempo de guardar el collar asi que se lo quito y lo guardo en una bolsa de su traje.

Toushiro se acerco y saludo las hermanas hicieron lo mismo, al igual que Ukitake, Momo se fue a traer más te para evitar que el viera el collar.

Cuando Momo se fue Toushiro se saco el collar de una bolsa y se lo enseño a Rukia, ella jamás lo había visto tan cerca solo se lo imaginaba que era igual, pero de otro color, cuando Rukia lo vio su sonrisa salió, el collar era hermoso un color dorado tipo sol, las letras con la que estaba escrito amigos estaba escrita a mano, la cadena aunque tenía varios no se veía oxidada, en eso llego Momo sirviendo te a todos, Rukia le paso es collar para que ella lo viera, el collar estaba igual como cuando Momo se lo había entregado, no tenía ni un rasguño ni nada, era igual como ella lo recordaba en eso una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla, ella la limpio rápidamente, en cuanto termino de ver el collar se lo entrego al dueño de este.

Toushiro, se quedo viendo como era que la pequeña Kuchuki se le quedaba viendo al collar él pensó "Es igual a ella cuando mira asi" y vio como era que se le resbalaba una pequeña lagrima y rápidamente ella la limpio, después de eso le entrego el collar y él se lo puso a instante, en cuanto se lo uso termino su te y se fue hacia su escuadrón para ver si Matsumoto ya había terminado de limpiar.

En cuanto Toushiro se fue Momo lloro de alegría al saber que él tenía el collar, aunque ya lo sabía pero que ella lo viera de cerca después de mucho tiempo, para ella era emocionante volver a verlo después de mucho tiempo.

–Rukia-One-chan el todavía lo tiene– Dijo Momo entre sollozos

–No llores pequeña al rato recordara que eres tú no llores– Dijo Rukia intentando calmar a Momo

–No lloro por eso, lloro de alegría, se que al rato el me recordara y seremos amigos– Dijo Momo dejando de llorar y poniendo una sonrisa

Ukitake-Taicho también sonrió, por saber que la pequeña Kuchuki no se dejaría vencer ante nada. Después de un rato todos estaban riendo, recordando lo bueno y lo malo de la sociedad de almas. En esta pequeña reunión llego alguien.

–Rukia donde estas– Dijo Ichigo gritando al 13vo escuadrón, pero alguien lo callo con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza –Auch pero que te pasa Rukia porque me golpeas – Dijo Ichigo mientras sobaba su cabeza por el golpe.

–Por bakka como se te ocurre entrar gritando al escuadrón – Dijo Rukia, y asi se forma una pequeña discusión entre los dos. Pero callaron al escuchar dos personas además de ellos riendo por cómo se peleaban.

–Ella es mi pequeña hermana Momo Kuchuki– Dijo Rukia cuando se acercaba a Momo

–Rukia, ella enserio es tu hermana– Pregunto Ichigo al ver pararse a Momo cuando se le había pasado la risa, Rukia solo asistió con la cabeza –Hola soy Ichigo Kurosaki– Dijo Ichigo presentándose y con la mano alzada.

–Si yo ya sé quién eres–Dijo Momo correspondiendo al saludo de Ichigo.

Ichigo se quedo atónito no odia creer que ella era hermana de Rukia y no la conocía, como era que no la conocía si ya había estado en la casa de Rukia, y como es que Byakuya había podía adoptar a otra niña, todas esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza –Como es que eres hermana de Rukia y no te conocía– Dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba con Ukitake y Rukia donde estaba Momo.

Rukia se sorprendió, por que Ichigo le preguntaba eso tan directo a la pequeña Momo, asi que le pego un golpe en el estomago.

– Rukia porque me pegas – Pregunto Ichigo un poco sofocado

–Como se te ocurre preguntarle algo asi tan directo– dijo Rukia defendiendo a su pequeña hermana.

Momo había escupido el té de la risa que le había volvió a dar por la pelea entre Ichigo y Rukia.

–Rukia no te preocupes– dijo momo después de dejar de reír y decidió contestarle a Ichigo –Nunca me habías visto por que nunca salgo de la mansión o estoy entrenando o estoy ayudando con el papeleo a algún escuadrón son contados los días en los que no hago anda, como hoy – dijo momo dejando a todos sorprendidos y mucho mas Ichigo y Momo se animo a seguir contestando sus dudas –En realidad casi nadie me conoce solo algunos capitanes –Dijo momo sonriendo.

Ichigo no sabía que decir ella le robo la siguiente pregunta, entonces recordó que tenía que ir po Karin al 10mo escuadrón se despidió y se fue.

**Mientras tanto en el 10mo escuadrón.**

Toushiro hacia el papeleo junto con Matsumoto él la había obligado para que le ayude con el papeleo, Toushiro recordó como fue el comportamiento de la pequeña Kuchuki pero no dio importancia alguna asi que continúo con el papeleo hasta que Karin llego.

–Toushiro quieres venir a jugar futbol – dijo Karin entrando sin tocar, y se dio cuenta de que Toushiro estaba haciendo el papeleo pero lo raro fue ver a Matsumoto hacer el papeleo –Matsumoto porque estás haciendo el papeleo – le pregunto Karin a Matsumoto la cual no dijo nada solo se limito a hacer el papeleo.

Toushiro casi ni se da cuenta de que ella había entrado si no es porque ella le pregunto que porque tenía a Matsumoto haciendo el papeleo si ella nunca lo hacía –Porque ella se lo busco – fue lo que dijo Toushiro y continuo con el papeleo.

Karin le volvió a preguntar lo mismo a Toushiro de si quería ir a jugar futbol, el no le contesto por qué estaba haciendo el papeleo asi que Karin decidió acercársele a taparle los ojos por detrás – Quien soy – Karin le pregunto a Toushiro, pero él estaba tan entretenido que pensó que era alguien más.

– Tantos años de no verte y asi es como entras a saludarme– dijo Toushiro dándose la vuelta, pero no era quien esperaba que fuera –Momo– Dijo casi en susurro y sorprendido-

– Taicho pero con quien acaba de confundir a la pequeña Karin – Dijo Matsumoto preguntando a Toushiro con cierta interés de saber con quien la había confundido.

– Con nadie y no ahora no quiero jugar futbol Karin lo siento – dijo Toushiro sentándose a hacer el papeleo de nuevo, el pensó que ra su primera amiga pero no era asi, ella se fue sin dejar aviso ni nada solo lo dejo a él.

Karin no podía creer que él la haya confundido con una tal Momo en eso ella recordó a la joven que estaba sentada en su escritorio el di que ella llego, le dio un poco de coraje pero ella no había ha vuelto a aparecer, bueno no que ella supiera.

Matsumoto por otro lado iba a intentar averiguar cómo era que su Taicho había confundido a Karin, puso una sonrisa si él no le decía ella se iba a ir a beber o a algún otro lado.

Toushiro estaba concentrado, y vio como era que Karin se acercaba a platicar con Matsumoto no le dio importancia lo único que quería era dejar el papeleo listo para poder ir a descansar que mañana abría reunión de capitanes temprano.

Karin y Matsumoto discutían el por qué Toushiro habría confundido a Karin con la pequeña Kuchuki, ambas la conocían pero nunca habían hablado con ella demasiado como para saber que ella le había tapado los ojos al igual que Karin.

Cuando ellas dos hablaban llego Ichigo pero ninguna de dio cuenta el único que se dio cuenta fue Toushiro.

– Oye Toushiro de que hablan ellas dos que no notaron mi presencia– dijo Ichigo entrando y sentándose en la silla en la que estaba Matsumoto.

– Es Hitsugaya-Taicho Kurosaki – dijo Toushiro con el ceño fruncido y no le prestó atención a la otra pregunta de Ichigo.

– Si, si como digas pero dime de qué tanto hablan ellas dos – dijo Ichigo señalando a Matsumoto y a Karin.

– A eso, no te importa – dijo Toushiro regresando al papeleo.

Ichigo quería saber que era lo que ellas hablaban asi que se decidió acercarse y preguntarles a ellas.

– Oigan chicas de que tanto hablan – dijo Ichigo metiéndose en medio de las dos.

– Es que Toushiro me confundió hace rato con la hermana de Rukia – dijo Karin enojada viendo como Toushiro ni prestaba atención.

Ichigo no sabía que decir, como era eso de que la había confundido con la hermana de Rukia, a la cual acababa de conocer y no entendía muy bien el porqué casi nadie la conocía, pero como era que su hermana si la conocía – Y ustedes como la conocen– dijo Ichigo viendo a ambas

– La conocí cuando vine el otro a saludar a Toushiro – dijo Karin viendo a Ichigo.

– Yo la conocí cuando andaba por la calle escapándome del papeleo – cuando Matsumoto dijo esto Toushiro volteo a verla.

A Ichigo estaba que se caía como era que desde que ellos habían llegado Karin ya la conocía, y Matsumoto la conoció cuando andaba por la calle, cuando apenas el al había visto hoy hacia algunas horas, el había pensado que era una muchacha muy bonita y su sonrisa era sincera, pero lo que más le llamo lo atención fue que ella tenía un pequeño collar color Aqua, y cuando llego Toushiro tenía una igual pero en color dorado, acaso ellos se conocían desde antes, pero no le importo mucho a lo mejor era coincidencia, en eso recordó que se tenía que ir y llevarse a Karin con el – Karin es hora de irnos papa nos llamaba – dijo Ichigo cargando a Karin y llevándosela.

Matsumoto se había quedado sola con Toushiro asi que decidió preguntarle el por qué confundió a Karin, se acerco hacia el escritorio y le pregunto – Taicho por que confundió a Karin con la pequeña Momo-chan –dijo Matsumoto sonado cantarina como siempre

Toushiro estaba entretenido que apenas noto la pregunta de Matsumoto – Con ella no la confundí fue con alguien más– dijo Toushiro sonando frio como siempre.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el Cap. 4<p>

Se que me tarde bastante en actualizar pero tuve demasiados problemas los cuales no me permitían entrar a Fanfiction.

Espero que les guste y esta vez no tardare tanto en subir el 5to, ya que esta listo solo necesita unos cuantos ajustes.

La respuesta para quien comento como anónimo es Si Karin si interfiere un poco.

Adios.


	5. Mision de encuentro

Hola

Aqui tienen el 5to

Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es de Tite Kubo y solo lo uso para el entrenamiento de las personas.

"Pensamientos"

_Sueños (No sé si valla a ver sueños o no pero bueno)_

**Te quiero solo a ti**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 5 MISION DE ENCUENTRO <strong>

Matsumoto se había quedado sola con Toushiro asi que decidió preguntarle el por qué confundió a Karin, se acerco hacia el escritorio y le pregunto – Taicho por que confundió a Karin con la pequeña Momo-chan – dijo Matsumoto sonado cantarina como siempre

Toushiro estaba entretenido que apenas noto la pregunta de Matsumoto – Con ella no la confundí fue con alguien más – dijo Toushiro sonando frio como siempre.

Matsumoto se sorprendió como con ella no la había confundido si ella era la única, bueno que ella conociera que se llamaba Momo.

Toushiro estaba un poco distraído, como porque había confundido a Karin con la hermana de Rukia, el la había confundido con su amiga de la infancia, ella era la única que se atrevía a taparle los ojos, nadie más lo había intentando, ella fue la única que se acerco a él sin miedo hasta le puso un ridículo apodo, entonces recordó que la pequeña Kuchuki le había puesto el mismo el día en que se conocieron, y a reacción que había tenido con el collar era igual, su reacción fue de emoción y de alegría al ver el collar, en realidad ella tenía mucha similitud con su amiga, los ojos, la forma de ser y otras cosas más tal vez era pura coincidencia o es que en realidad era ella, estos son los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Toushiro mientras hacia el papeleo.

Toushiro estaba sentado en su escritorio esperando que llegara la hora de entrenar a los subordinados para salir de su oficina y dejar de escuchar lo que Matsumoto decía.

Momo se había ido ayudarle un rato a su abuelo al fin y al cabo todavía era de día, ella se había ido después de que se fuera Ichigo, Momo ya había llegado al 1er escuadrón y su abuelo se encontraba sentado haciendo el papeleo, ella solo llego y se sentó en su escritorio después de saludarlo, antes de llegar al primer escuadrón se había topado con Ichigo que llevaba cargando a Karin iban tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta que chocaron con Momo, después de eso ella e había ido a sentar esperar que tuviera algún llamado con el papeleo o por lo menos que empezara la hora de su entrenamiento con Byakuya.

Yamato le había pedido a Momo que revisara si los escuadrones estaban dando el entrenamiento a sus subordinados, y a si se fue a checar de escuadrón en escuadrón, en el 2do escuadrón todo estaba bien hasta las típicas peleas de Soi Fong-Taicho y de Omaeda-Fukutaicho, y asi siguieron los escuadrones haciendo su entrenamiento, pero había dejado para ver al último el 10mo escuadrón, al llegar ahí se encontró a Hitsugaya-Taicho entrenando solo pues las horas de entrenamiento para los subordinados ya habían pasado, Momo vio como era que el capitán liberaba era que el capitán liberaba su bankai.

Toushiro estaba entrenando con su bankai cuando sintió un reaitsu, cuando se dio un poco la sin que ella lo notara se dio cuenta que era la pequeña Kuchuki.

–Hasta cuándo va a seguir escondiéndose señorita Momo – dijo Toushiro notando la presencia de la Joven Kuchuki, y sin voltear a verla.

–Lo siento mucho Hitsugaya-Taicho, pero mi abuelo me mando a revisar que cumplieran con el entrenamiento – dijo Momo.

Momo se había quedado entretenida viendo como era que el capitán manejaba su bankai, ella también tenía bankai pero como casi nunca la dejaban pelear nunca lo sacaba, asi que pensó "Que tal si entreno con el asi tal vez se daría cuenta", pensó ella para sus adentros asi que se acerco un poco más al capital – Am, Hitsugaya-Taicho puedo entrenar un rato con usted – Dijo Momo viendo al capital a los ojos.

Toushiro estaba entrenando con su bankai cuando sintió el reaitsu de la joven acercarse – Claro adelante, – dijo Toushiro deshaciendo su bankai y dejándolo en su shikai.

Momo se había preparado para entrenar un rato tenía que regresar con Yamato a decirle como estaban los escuadrón asi que –Listo Hitsugaya-Taicho – Dijo Momo a lo que Toushiro solo asistió con la cabeza – Arde, Tobiume – Dijo momo, liberando el shikai de su espada.

Toushiro y Momo peleaban con sus espadas liberadas, los dos eran unos poderosos guerreros, Momo y Toushiro llevaban ya 15 minutos ninguno lograba darle un ataque a otro, hasta que Momo recordó que tenía que ir a dar el informe de los escuadrones, asi que le puso un poco mas de fuerza y dejo a Hitsugaya-Taicho con la espada en el cuello, para después ayudarle a levantarlo, el collar se le había salido del traje y dejándolo a la vista de su amigo asi que en cuanto lo levanto salió corriendo.

Toushiro se sorprendió mucho con el acto de la pequeña Kuchuki, como era que ella lo había podido derrotar, y con su puro shikai, asi que –Bien hecho señorita Momo– dijo Toushiro al momento de levantarse y darse cuenta que la joven también llevaba un collar igual al suyo solo que igual al de su amiga "Es igual a su collar" pensó Toushiro, antes de ver cómo era que la joven se iba corriendo y Momo solo dijo adiós y gracias antes de irse.

Toushiro se quedo sorprendido y muy pensativo como era que ella le había podido ganar y además tenía el collar, iba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta de que Matsumoto estaba dormida en el sillón, entro y se dispuso a terminar el papeleo que restaba.

Momo había salido corriendo por que el collar lo había visto el su amigo de la infancia actualmente el capitán del 10mo escuadrón, ella no esperaba que lo viera pero bueno el ya lo había visto, llego al 1er escuadrón y le dio su reporte de los escuadrones a Yamato y se fue a la mansión, pero antes llego al 13vo escuadrón en busca de Rukia para platicarle lo ocurrido hace rato.

Llegando al 13vo escuadrón.

–Rukia one-chan en donde estas –entro Momo preguntando por su hermana.

–Momo pero que haces aquí –dijo Rukia encontrando a Momo.

– A es que venía a platicarte algo que me paso horita – dijo Momo sentándose en una banquita, Momo empezó a contarle a Rukia como había vencido a Toushiro y como él había visto su collar, todo, Rukia no se lo creía él había visto su collar como estaba eso ella siempre lo escondía bien.

–Pero como fue que él lo vio Momo – Pregunto Rukia.

–A es que duramos varios minutos entrenando y con tanto movimiento el collar se salió de su escondite – dijo Momo, un poco apenada.

–No te preocupes a lo mejor no se dio cuenta – dijo Rukia abrazando a Momo.

Después de esa platica entre las dos se fueron a la mansión e hicieron lo mismo que hacen todas las noches y a dormir.

_Sueño_

–_Oye entonces por qué el otro te acercaste a mí – pregunto el pequeño niño de pelos blancos._

–_Am porque tenía ganas de jugar con alguien – dijo Momo, viendo al cielo – y tú eras el único niño que vi cerca – dijo Momo sonriendo y viendo a Toushiro._

–_Pero como es que no me tuviste miedo- Seguía preguntando, el niño._

–_Porque me enseñaron a no juzgar a las personas por cómo se ven si por como son –Dijo Momo, viendo al niño- Además tienes unos hermosos ojos – dijo Momo sonriendo._

_Toushiro se sonrojo un poco ante lo que había dicho la muchacha asi que decidió seguir mirando el cielo._

_Fin del sueño._

Toushiro se levanto de nuevo de un sueño en el que ella estaba, todas las noches soñaba lo mismo no lo entendía, pero él esperaba que ella regresara para poder ser amigos y si el tiempo lo quiere algo mas, esa era lo que pensaba.

Momo se había levantado muy temprano por que era lunes, y su abuelo le había encargado que asistiera a la reunión de capitanes asi que asi lo hiso se levanto y se alisto, para ver qué era lo que iban a decir.

En la reunión de capitanes.

Todos los capitanes y tenientes estaban ya listos para empezar la reunión, solo faltaba que llegara el capitán comandante, su teniente y la pequeña Kuchuki, ellos andaban arreglando unos papeles recibidos del 12vo escuadrón.

Todos los capitanes tenían duda de por qué él no había llegado, hasta que llego – Silencio por favor – dijo Yamato entrando con su teniente y Momo.

Momo se fue a poner detrás de Yamato para poder saber de que trataba la reunión.

–Se han sentido reaitsus desconocidos en el mundo humano –dijo Yamato empezando a hablar la razón de la reunión.

Todos se quedaron callados como era que había reaitsus desconocidos en Karakura, los únicos reaitsus que se sentían era de hollows, bueno desde que termino la batalla de invierno.

–Momo me harías el favor de explicar bien estos reaitsus – dijo Yamato, y asi Momo pasó al frente a explicar los reaitsus.

–Los reaitsus, que se han aparecido son más fuertes que el de un teniente pero no tanto como un capital, estos pueden ser casi iguales a los de los menos grandes, solo que un poco más fuertes – dijo Momo regresándose a la parte de aras de Yamato.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ella había sabido explicar muy bien todo acerca de esos reaitsus, en especial Toushiro, no podía creer que ella estuviera en la reunión de capitanes, si no era parte de ningún escuadrón y hasta había sabido explicar muy bien el tema, pero a él no se le había podido olvidar que ella tenía un collar parecido al de su amiga, e incluso tenía el mismo nombre.

Momo estaba que se moría de la vergüenza jamás había hablado enfrente de todos los capitanes "Lo bueno es que salió todo bien" pensó Momo.

–Como ya explico la señorita Momo, soy reaitsus más fuertes que el de un teniente, pero no tanto como el de un capital, asi que mandaremos a dos capitanes y a la señorita Momo para que investiguen estos reaitsus – dijo Yamato, viendo a todos muy seriamente.

Momo no se lo podía creer iba a ir al mundo humano, jamás había estado ahí pero esperaba que fuera genial su estancia en el "Excelente al fin saldré de la sociedad de almas" pensó Momo felicitándose mentalmente.

– Capital comandante se puede saber quiénes son esos capitanes que va a enviar al mundo real – Dijo Byakuya, con su tono serio de siempre.

–Uno de ellos es Kurosaki Ichigo, ya que es el que mejor conoce Karakura, el otro todavía no está decidido, Momo podrías explicarnos más a fondo los reaitsus – Dijo Yamato, llamando a Momo para que pasara al frente a hablar.

– Uno de los reaitsus es tipo fuego, el otro todavía no está detectado muy bien, pero yo diría que es como el de Kempachi este reaitsu puede ser fácilmente derrotado por Kurosaki Ichigo pero el otro Yamato Genriusay -dono tiene que saber cuál es que lo puede detener – dijo Momo pasando de nuevo a la parte de atrás de Yamato.

Y de nuevo todos se sorprendieron ella había explicado perfectamente el tipo que era cada uno de los reaitsus que habían detectado, y quien era que los podía vencer, pero el primero en este no supo quien era quien lo podía derrotar.

–Yama-jii como es que esta niña sabe tanto de estos reaitsus – dijo Kyoraku, levantándose su sombrero, esto hiso que Momo se sonrojara.

– Eso lo respondo yo – hablo Mayuri poniéndose un pie delante de todos –Esta joven tiene el poder de detectar reaitsus, que nadie más puede detectar ni siquiera mi escuadrón, ella detecta aquellos que se esconden, y ayer por la tarde me aviso que habían aparecido dos en mundo real y asi convocaron esta junta – Dijo Mayuri regresando a su lugar y dejando a una Momo más sonrojada.

Todos voltearon a ver a Momo que estaba roja igual que un tomate, pero aun asi saco una hermosa sonrisa, ella era fuerte, pero feliz e inocente, y asi todos regresaron su vista hacia Yamato.

– Entonces el único capitán calificado para derrotar al reaitsu tipo fuego es Hitsugaya-Taicho, ya que sus poderes son de agua/hielo- dijo Yamato, viendo a Toushiro, que solo puro asistir con la mirada – Ok entonces, los nombrados quédense para que sepan cómo estará la misión los demás pueden retirarse- dijo Yamato.

Todos se fueron dejando a si nomas a Ichigo, a Toushiro y a Momo, en la sala de reuniones, a Momo todavía no se le quitaba lo roja, asi que intento respirar un poco agarrando el collar.

Toushiro se dio cuenta de que ella era demasiado fuerte pero aun asi la debía proteger, ella lo había podido vencer y ahora resulta que también puede sentir reaitsus en el mundo humano, que mas era lo que tenía que aprender de ella.

Ichigo no tenía por qué decir que no al fin y al cabo podría estar en el mundo real otra vez además tendría la oportunidad de conocer bien a la hermana de Rukia.

– La misión empezara mañana a primera hora y hasta que no encuentren esos reaitsus, no podrán regresar, tendrán que asistir al 3er año de preparatoria, y hospedarse en algún lugar – dijo Yamato, a lo que Momo solo asistió con la cabeza, y a lo que Ichigo y Toushiro hicieron lo mismo, después de eso Yamato se retiro dejando que Momo hablara con los capitanes.

– Tienen alguna duda sobre la misión – Dijo Momo pasando al frente de los dos muchachos y poniendo una gran sonrisa.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza, no sabían que decir, la tenían que cuidar ella, era muy inocente para pelear contra alguien que era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero no tanto, además era pura e inocente, asi que tendrían que cuidarlas de los jóvenes – Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

– Ok, entonces nos veremos mañana – Dijo Momo saliendo por la puerta y hiendo se.

Los otros hicieron lo mismo tendrían que partir mañana, asi que fueron a arreglar todo para salir.

10mo escuadrón.

– Taicho porque se tiene que ir – dijo Matsumoto

– Es una misión es inevitable que me valla – dijo Toushiro haciendo la mayoría del papeleo para no tener que hacer los montones cuando regresara.

En esta pelea se metió alguien.

– Ola Toushiro que estás haciendo – dijo Karin y entro sin tocar.

– Que pasa Kurosaki-san – dijo Toushiro sin dejar de mirar el papeleo.

– Escuche que mañana te vas de misión al mundo humano es cierto – dijo Karin sentándose en el sillón con Matsumoto – Ola Rangiku-san – Dijo Karin sentándose con Matsumoto.

– Ola Karin-chan – dijo Matsumoto dándole uno de sus abrazos mortales.

Y asi se la pasaron toda la tarde, bueno al menos en el 10mo escuadrón, nomas que Karin se fue a su escuadrón.

5to escuadrón.

Estaba Ichigo sentado organizando el papeleo y estaba desesperado, ella había dicho que uno de los reaitsus eran igual al de Kempachi, asi de fuertes era esos dos, pero quienes serán, estos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza – Y a todo esto donde esta Karin – dijo Ichigo volteando a ver a todos lados.

Ichigo estaba tan entre nido que no se dio cuenta de cuando Karin se había ido sin decir nada, – debe de estar con Toushiro – dijo Ichigo regresando al fastidioso papeleo.

– Ichii-nii ya regrese – dijo Karin entrando a la oficina de Ichigo.

– Donde andabas Karin – dijo Ichigo levantando una ceja.

– Con Toushiro preguntándole por su misión pero nunca me contesto – dijo Karin un poco triste y jugando con sus dedos.

– Karin tengo que irme – dijo Ichigo saliendo de su oficina.

– Pero a dónde vas Ichii-nii – dijo Karin, saliendo atrás de Ichigo.

– Me tengo que alistar para mañana, asi que estarás a cargo, pero no se te olvide hacer el papeleo – dijo Ichigo y tras de eso salió con shumpo hacia su habitación.

La tarde y la noche paso como todas las otras, no había nada que hacer, solo había 3 jóvenes listos para lo que les esperaba mañana en la mañana y también lo que les aguardaba con los reaitsus desconocidos.

Momo estaba muy emocionada al fin saldría, no lo podía creer después de tantos años jamás había salido, ni siquiera cuando Rukia se fue, eso es no había ido a avisarle a Rukia, tenía que ir antes de que ella se fuera, asi que fue a la habitación de Rukia.

TOC-TOC, toco Momo la puerta y esperando un leve pase de parte de Rukia, asi que espero un momento y entonces se escucho el pase y decidió entrar.

Rukia estaba recostada en la cama boca abajo.

– Que pasa Momo – dijo Rukia, volteando a ver a Momo.

Momo se preguntaba internamente que tenia, ella no era de comportarse asi – que tienes Rukia – Dijo Momo acercándose a Rukia.

Rukia no tenía nada solo estaba muy pensativa en lo que Ichigo le había dicho hace rato.

_Flashback_

_Estaba Rukia entrenando en su escuadrón cuando Ichigo llego gritando._

– _Rukia donde estas –grito Ichigo entrando al escuadrón, por lo cual fue recibido por un golpe en el estomago – vengo a saludarte y tú me golpeas- dijo Ichigo sobándose el golpe._

– _Es que no puedes entrar gritando – dijo Rukia sentándose en el piso por lo cual Ichigo la siguió – y además a que vienes – dijo Rukia volteando a ver a Ichigo._

_Ichigo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos enserio Momo era su hermana, como era que Momo era inocente y ella golpea a mitad del mundo – asi es que mañana me voy de misión asi que vengo a despedirme, porque no sabemos cuánto dure esta misión – dijo Ichigo mirando a Rukia a los ojos y hiendo se hacia su escuadrón – adiós Rukia nos vemos – dijo Ichigo antes de irse._

_Fin del flashback._

Recordó que Momo le había hecho una pregunta cuando llego a su cuarto – A lo siento Momo, no, no tengo nada porque preguntas –dijo Rukia sentándose en su cama sonriendo.

Momo no se lo creyó tan fácil asi que decidió preguntar otra vez – dime que es lo que tienes a mi no me engañas tan fácil – dijo Momo sentándose en la cama con Rukia.

– Si, si lo sé – dijo Rukia y entonces le dijo a Momo lo que había pasado con Ichigo.

– Rukia eso es lo que venía a decirte, mañana yo también me voy de misión con Kurosaki-Taicho y con Hitsugaya-Taicho y quería que me dijeras que hacer para acostumbrarme a ese ambiente – dijo Momo muy apenada.

Rukia abrazo a Momo, y le dio todos los consejos que podía para acostumbrarse a ese ambiente, en especial en la escuela.

A la mañana siguiente.

Todos estaban ya reunidos en la perta Sekai para darle la partida a los 3 jóvenes hacia el mundo humano.

– Adiós a todos nos vemos cuando regrese – dijo Momo muy emotiva y gritando haciendo que todo el Sereitei la escuchara –Rukia one-chan te voy a extrañar – dijo Momo acercándose a Rukia para abrazarla y que esta le dijera que ella también y correspondiera al abrazo.

"Con ese grito si es digna de ser hermana de Rukia, casi nos deja sordos" pensó Ichigo que solos e sobo los oídos ante el grito de Momo.

Ichigo y Toushiro estaban ya listos desde hace rato solo faltaba que Momo se despidiera de todos

–Cuídate Momo no dejes que esos pervertidos te hagan daño – Dijo Byakuya señalando a Ichigo y a Toushiro, a la cual Momo solo di una leve sonrisa.

Y asi los 3 jóvenes se fueron hacia Karakura, a averiguar que eran esos reaitsus extraños.

En la tienda de Urahara

Urahara y los amigos de Ichigo esperaban a que ellos llegaran.

– Ya llegaron – dijo Urahara abanicándose – que bueno volver a verla señorita Momo – dijo Urahara saludando a Momo.

Momo solo se dedico a sonreírle, – Donde están los gigais Urahara-san – Pregunto Momo.

Ichigo y Toushiro, no se lo podían creer ella conocía a Urahara, como era eso posible, ella siempre había estado en el Sereitei, como era posible que ellos la conocieran – Urahara-san de donde conoce a Momo – Pregunto Ichigo, acercándose a saludar.

– O Ichigo, también los mandaron a ustedes dos, más vale que la cuiden muy bien – dijo Urahara saludando a Ichigo y a Toushiro ellos solos – a y Momo-chan están por aquí – dijo Urahara hiendo se hacia un cuarto y Momo lo siguió.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros había sido ignorado, y Toushiro solo se limito a suspirar esperando que trajeran los gigais.

– Ola Kurosaki-kun y ola Toushiro-kun – dijo Orihime, a la cual no habían notado, ninguno de los dos.

Los dos mencionados voltearon a ver a quien le hablaba, ahí estaba Orihime, Sado, y Ishida que fueron a darle la bienvenida a Ichigo, después de dos años de no verlo.

Ambos saludaron correctamente y esperaron que Urahara regresara con Momo y los gigais.

– O Momo-san que bonita se ve en su gigai – se escucho la voz de Urahara al fondo del pasillo, Ichigo y Toushiro pensaron lo peor de Urahara, asi que salieron corrido hacia dónde provino la voz, pero solo vieron a Momo con un pantalón apretado y una blusa sin mangas negra.

Ichigo y Toushiro se pusieron rojo, Urahara la había ayudado para que entrara en su gigai, porque ella no sabía muy bien asi que solo salió Ichigo y Toushiro se quedo en espera de su gigai, cuando Urahara se lo entrego salió rápido y se escucho como platicaban de lo pasado en todo en lo que no se vieron.

Entonces llego Youruichi.

– Donde esta Kisuke – dijo Youruichi entrando a lo que todos correspondieron señalando, cuando Youruichi llego se escucho un grito – pequeña Momo cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo mas bien grito Youruichi.

Después de hablar de todo lo que paso, los 3 jóvenes decidieron irse.

Pero aun tenía un problema en donde quedarse, esa era la pregunta que los 3 se hacían, bueno al menos Toushiro y Momo, Ichigo se podía quedar con su familia.

– Am, donde nos podremos quedar – se preguntaba Momo, mientras los demás la veían se veía hermosa, entonces a Momo se le había olvidado que los amigos de Ichigo también estarían ahí asi que saludo – Ola a todos soy Momo Kuchuki – dijo Momo saludando cortésmente a todos.

Todos la saludaron presentándose.

– Oye Toushiro-kun tienen donde quedarse, si no tienen pueden quedarse conmigo – dijo Orihime después de conocer.

–Muchas gracias, Orihime-chan – dijo Momo saliendo de la tienda con Orihime rumbo a su casa.

Ichigo decidió acompañarlos hasta que llegaran, pero antes de llegar Momo se detuvo y Toushiro choco con ella.

– Señorita Momo que es lo que pasa – dijo Toushiro pasando hacia el frente de Momo.

– Los reaitsus han aparecido – dijo Momo tomándose la pastilla Gukongai y saliendo de su gigai – Que esperan rápido – dijo Momo usando shumpo.

Ichigo se salió de su cuerpo y Toushiro de su gigai y salieron atrás de Momo, que iba hacia las afueras de Karakura y ahí estaba Momo, con otros dos hombres que la tenían amarrada.

* * *

><p>Continuara.<p>

Espero les agrade el capitulo.

Y para las que preguntan de karin, no sera mala, solo dara su opinion. e interfiere un poco nadamas, asi que nos vemos e proximo capitulo.

Bye, bye


End file.
